villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avery Duggan
Avery Duggan is a GTA Online character that was added in July 23th 2019 in the Diamond Casino and Resort update. He is a Texan petrochemical and the main antagonist of the DLC. Biography Avery comes from a corrupt family of Texas petrochemical magnates who want to buy The Diamond Casino & Resort, but first wants to destroy it, because it will significantly reduce the value of the property and allow him to buy everything at the lowest prices. He is a wealthy businessman who helped the casino owners pay off their debt during construction because they fought financially. He has a nephew, Thornton Duggan, who seems to be his immediate successor to a family business. They both try to get along, because Thornton is often terrified by his uncle's uncompromising scale. In 2019, Avery Duggan and his colleagues began to trouble the newly opened Diamond Casino & Resort in Los Santos, seeking a hostile takeover of the company. The new casino manager, Agatha Baker, as well as the casino owner, Tao Cheng thwart his attempts to force them into bankruptcy. Events of GTA Online In 2019, Avery Duggan and his associates began causing trouble for the newly opened Diamond Casino & Resort in Los Santos, seeking a hostile takeover of the business. The protagonist is contacted by both the casino's new manager, Agatha Baker, and the casino's owner, Tao Cheng, for help in attempting to make peace with Avery and thwart his attempts to force them into bankruptcy. In the mission Casino - House Keeping, Avery pays several thugs to assault casino patrons and vandalize casino property, which in turn hurts business. The Diamond's Head of Security, Vincent, asks the protagonist to help put a stop to this, and after doing so, they earn a ton of gratitude from Ms. Baker. In the mission Casino - Strong Arm Tactics, Tao agrees to meet with Avery and his nephew Thornton, but is so high on drugs when he gets there that the talks quickly go sour. Having lost his patience, Avery orders his henchmen to kill Tao, the protagonist, and Tao Cheng's Translator, but the three escape and make a getaway to the Pacific Bluffs Country Club to plan their next move. Tao, now furious, decides to hire the protagonist to foil Avery's plans by any means necessary. In the mission Casino - Play to Win, the protagonist destroys most of Avery's assets in the oil and gas industries. This prompts him to retaliate in the mission Casino - Bad Beat, when his henchmen show up to the casino armed to the teeth and with attack helicopters. Thornton Duggan falls out with his uncle at this point and arrives at the casino shortly before Avery's mercenaries to warn everyone of the impending attack. After a grisly struggle, the attack is repelled by the protagonist. The bad news doesn't stop there. Tao's uncle in Hong Kong contacts Ms. Baker and tells her to sell the casino immediately because there has been too much "drama" surrounding it. Because Tao's uncle provided most of the funding to renovate the casino, neither Ms. Baker nor Tao can refuse him. As everyone is preparing to move their belongings and search for new jobs, Thornton suddenly shows up again with an offer. He proposes to save the casino by buying it out at full price from the Cheng family which will result in a transfer of ownership. However, there is a catch. Thornton admits he won't have that kind of money to spend unless somebody kills his uncle, which will result in Thornton receiving his full inheritance. Avery has rented the La Fuente Blanca ranch just outside the city limits and that's where he's currently holed up. In the last mission Casino - Cashing out,as everyone is preparing to move their belongings and search for new jobs, Thornton suddenly shows up again with an offer. He proposes to save the casino by buying it out at full price from the Cheng family which will result in a transfer of ownership. However, there is a bit of a problem. Thornton admits he won't have that amount of money to spend unless somebody kills his uncle, which will result in Thornton receiving his full inheritance. Avery has rented the La Fuente Blanca ranch just outside the city limits and that's where he's currently holed up. Tao orders the protagonists to kill Avery once and for all.The protagonist seeks into his ranch,but he makes an escape with his evacuation helicopter alongisde other protection helicopters.The protagonists succeeds to kill Avery and returns to the casino.At the end Thornton becames the proud new owner of the casino.He wants the casino to remain the way it is(expect for firing Vincent,the head security.).He then says that he is expecting twice the profit the casino is already making. Trivia *It's possible that Avery Duggan is based on Avery Carrington, a real estate tycoon who appeared in the Grand Theft Auto games set in the 3D Universe, which preceded the current HD Universe (in which Grand Theft Auto Online is set). Both of them share the same first name and birthplace, they are succesful businessmen who resort to act illegally to achieve their goals and both ended up getting killed by a protagonist (Toni Cipriani and the GTA Online Protagonists) under the orders of their protegés (Donald Love and Thornton Duggan). The main difference being Avery Carrington never being the main antagonist whereas Avery Duggan is one. *Despite being the second major antagonist introduced in Grand Theft Auto Online, Avery Duggan is much less evil and weaker than Avon Hertz, the main antagonist of The Doomsday Heist DLC. Navigation pl:Avery Duggan Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyers